


latibule

by osakaspeach



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaspeach/pseuds/osakaspeach
Summary: (n.) a hiding place, a space where one finds solace; a place of safety, warmth and comfort.





	latibule

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm just feeling so soft for ueki and itaya, my lovely and adorable boys :( <3 anw, this was a prompt i got from the prompt generator, and i loved it so i wrote it.
> 
> also, i think this is the first fic for the uekitaya tag??? asdjnad yayy!! living up to my uekitaya agenda /insert fist emoji/ uwuwu  
i hope y'all find them as cute as i do!

It had been an extremely tiring day and by the end of it, Ueki just wants to plop down on the nearest soft surface in his shared apartment with his boyfriend and cuddle with said boyfriend. 

He had been running around since morning, from intense basketball practice at 7AM because national collegiate competitions are coming soon, to classes in the late morning until the afternoon, and then basketball again from late afternoon until the evening. 

It was a good thing he has no classes or training tomorrow, because if he had then he would rather bury himself under the ground or something. 

So it was really a relief when he saw Itaya already home and sitting on the couch of their living room watching a baseball game on the television. 

The latter turned his head immediately to look at Ueki the moment the door opened, and his eyes brightened up at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Ryuu! Welcome home!” Itaya greeted cheerfully and Ueki felt the exhaustion drip out of his body bit by bit at the sound of his boyfriend’s cheerful voice. 

He hastily removed his shoes by the doorway and padded over to the living room, uncaringly dropping his bag on the floor beside the couch before plopping down beside Itaya and nuzzling into his shoulder, deeply breathing in the scent of the vanilla-scented body wash he loved to use mixing in with the faint fragrance of the laundry detergent they wash their clothes with and the calming and intoxicating smell that is uniquely Itaya and reeks of home, comfort and safety. 

Itaya raised a hand up to card his fingers through Ueki’s pale blond hair, and the latter just sighed, not removing himself from his perch. 

Itaya adjusted himself and leaned back to rest against the armrest of the couch, pulling Ueki with him so they could settle in a more comfortable position, legs tangled and Ueki’s arms around his waist and Itaya’s own around Ueki’s shoulders to continue petting his hair. 

Immediately, Ueki felt the tenseness in his whole body melt away into relaxation. 

This had always been Ueki’s habit that began back when they were still children, bleeding into their lives until Itaya jokingly designated his shoulder up to the crook of his neck as Ueki’s “spot” when they were in middle school. 

Ueki would always hide his face into Itaya’s shoulder and nuzzle into the crook of his neck whenever he was upset, hurt or just really tired, and Itaya would just let him, humming a song while carding his fingers through Ueki’s hair to comfort him. 

Up until high school it was completely platonic without any romantic connotation or whatsoever, just two childhood best friends finding comfort in the close presence of one another. And no one questions it of course because everyone knows how close Ueki and Itaya are growing up.

Then Ueki realized his feelings lie beyond the realm of friendship and more in the realm of romance, and he was shocked but elated when Itaya said he feels the same way. 

Romantic confessions were made in the empty walls of the basketball gym where they spent most of their free time in high school, the summer heat burning through their skin and making them sweat more, but the words uttered softly in the space they made their own were like a refreshing splash of ice-cold water in the midst of the heavy summer air surrounding them. 

It is in the height of summer in their third year of highschool that Ueki finally felt Itaya’s lips pressed against his, warm and soothing and tasted of the cherry-flavored lip balm he always uses. 

When they started dating, Ueki found himself nuzzling more often into the crook of Itaya’s neck, a fact that delighted and pleased Itaya a lot. 

It was natural how hands found each other in the empty space between them when they walked home, their fingers intertwining. It was natural how Ueki would pull Itaya closer to press a kiss on his forehead when he drops him off at baseball practice. It was natural how comforting it is to be around Itaya and to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, breath in his sweet vanilla scent and feel the rough calloused fingers brushing against the skin of his cheek. 

Ueki loves it and he thrives in it, how naturally he and Itaya just come together, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

(Because _ it is _, Kasai-san said, happy for them when they told her they’re officially dating and boyfriends now.) 

(She even added, _ There could only be Ueki Ryuu for Itaya Shougo, and there could only be Itaya Shougo for Ueki Ryuu. _ And it may be cheesy but Ueki agrees on it whole-heartedly. The bright and blinding grin that puts the sun to shame that appeared on Itaya’s face coupled with the light and adorable shade of pink adorning his cheeks told him Itaya agrees to what Kasai-san said too.) 

“Rough day?” Itaya asked. 

Ueki just hummed, not finding the energy to open his mouth. 

“Do you want to eat something? I’ll cook.” Itaya offered but Ueki just groaned, tightening his hold around Itaya a bit, “No, don’t move.” 

Itaya just chuckled at the childish but adorable display, knows the crease that appeared on Uekims forehead and the slight pout on his thin lips, “Okay, we can just order take-out so we can laze around. How’s that?” 

Ueki just hummed again, kissing the skin of Itaya’s neck in thanks. 

They continued snuggling on the couch, the buzz of the television the only sound filling the room along with the whir of the fan and the calm breathing falling from their lips. 

Itaya only had to stand up to pay for the delivery and get their food, making Ueki grumble in slight distaste, then dinner was consumed on the couch because they were too comfortable to move to the dining room. 

They took their respective baths after they cleaned up their finished meals, and then they fell together in the more spacious and more comfortable area of their bed, legs tangled against each other as Ueki cuddled up to Itaya.

It was usually Ueki who holds Itaya as the latter cuddles up to him when they sleep, because Itaya likes it when they’re close like that and Ueki does too, but there are times when Ueki likes being held and this night is one of those. 

He returns to his favored spot, the crook of Itaya’s neck, breathing in his scent, feeling the rise and fall of the chest of the body pressed against his, the fingers carding through his hair and the strong but gentle sports-trained arms placed around him. 

“We always end up like this, huh.” Itaya said, voice soft in the silence of the room.

“Hmm,” Ueki hummed, “It’s because you’re warm and safe and comfortable.”

“You really are a big, cuddly teddy bear.” 

“Shut up, Shou.” 

Itaya let out a delightful chuckle that made the corners of Ueki’s lips lift up into a smile. Then he turned his head slightly and pressed a gentle and chaste kiss to the skin of Itaya’s jaw, feeling more than hearing the pleasant hum that reverberated from his throat, “‘Night, Shou.” 

“Sweet dreams, Ryuu. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

He felt Itaya press a kiss on his forehead, and Ueki finds that nothing else in the world could compare to the feeling of rightness and perfection of being with Itaya Shougo, a fact he’d known all his life and continues to know until the present and in the future. 

The night’s a bit cool as autumn dawns upon them but Ueki sleeps warmly in the arms of Itaya, his own cocoon of safety and home. 


End file.
